


Does He, Really?

by bababoo



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anger Management, Denial of Feelings, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Gen, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, idk what is this tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bababoo/pseuds/bababoo
Summary: He is the Avatar of Wrath! The fourth born to the seven brothers (even though technically he was the last born ) meaning he was the fourth-strongest among them all. Through the decades of his life learning and studying, he almost had mastered everything.So why?
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Does He, Really?

**Author's Note:**

> He was born from his brother's (father's?) wrath but will he let those rage take control of him?

Satan in all throughout his life had never felt anything other than his never-ending wrath, learning the art of controlling his anger every time to show them that he has everything under control and doesn't need anyone to help him. He wants to prove to them that he is worth more than his wrath and underneath all those bubbling feelings; there is a demon who has never felt compassion, who yearns for something that he had read in countless of literature that he had encountered in all of his life — Love.

Love? What is the meaning of love? It is confusing to a demon who was born from another demon’s indignation. That demon? Are they their father? Their brother? He doesn’t know but all he knew that all he could feel for the man who gave birth to him was resentment. Just a sight of the dark-haired man makes his blood boil with blinding rage. He never felt love, pity, he guesses? Pity from his brothers or a burden? All his brother taught him how to be normal but he felt that it wasn’t enough.  _ He doesn’t need them _ , he thought as he read through book after books, forcing himself to retain all the information that he had gathered from what he read.  _ I am more, I am smart, if I have enough knowledge then I have the power to literally anything.  _ He repeated those phrases like a mantra to reassure himself that knowledge is equivalent to power as a key that he could use to unlock anything. 

He is the Avatar of Wrath! The fourth born to the seven brothers (even though technically he was the last born ) meaning he was the fourth-strongest among them all. Through the decades of his life learning and studying, he almost had mastered everything.

So why? 

Why? Why do his words falter and fail him whenever you’re around him? Seemingly tongue-tied when he tries to talk to you like a spell had cast upon him. Looking almost like a fool when he’s near you, he can’t seem to act right and his insecurities rising through the roof. 

He’s confused, utterly confused.

What is this he was feeling?

It’s annoying, he wants to get rid of it. 

He hates the way his cheeks burned a bright red when you smile at him.

He hates the way his stomach feels something when he hears your laugh — Something tingly that reaches through his toes.

The way his heart ( do they even have one, to begin with?) starts beating faster every time he gets a glimpse of you.

He hates it.

He hates everything about you.

Does he, really?

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah. Another Satan Fic teehee. I love the guy too much and I am sorry in advance if you find him ooc this is only my second attempt in writing for him :((.


End file.
